In computer development, the increasing miniaturization of devices together with the integration of multiple functions has led to embedding certain devices into units which were previously separate. While providing great benefits in device flexibility and operation, the embedding of devices may result in certain results that were not previously noticed or present in earlier devices.
In one example, a radio receiver may be embedded into computer systems. In particular, a WLAN (wireless local area network) receiver may be embedded into the platform of a device such as laptop or handheld computer. Because of the proximity to other devices and modules, noise from the platform may be found in the WLAN signal, thereby degrading radio receiver performance.
In particular, a receiver may receive noise from clocks or similar elements on the platform. For example, a frequency modulated (FM) spread clock may create noise in a periodic pattern, including harmonics that cause interference with operations of a WLAN receiver that is embedded into the device. As a result of this colored noise (noise having certain frequency components, as opposed to white noise), the performance of the receiver may be compromised. However, conventional devices do not provide any effective manner of addressing the resulting interference.